The present invention relates to a control device for a motor vehicle. In particular, the control device can have a fingerprint scanning surface.
A conventional device for determining driving authorization is described in German Patent Application No. P 19842544.9. The user is granted access to the vehicle if he supplies proper identification either by an authorizing biometric signal or by an authorizing control means signal from a conventional control means, such as a transponder integrated into a key. However, German Patent Application No. P 19842544.9 does not describe how these two authorization release methods for the motor vehicle are to be designed in one control element.
The present invention provides a control device for a motor vehicle having a fingerprint scanning surface via which a fingerprint sensor detects a fingerprint in the form of a fingerprint signal of a user. The present invention also provides a control device for a motor vehicle having a mechanical receptacle for a key. Motor vehicle functions can be enabled as a function of the fingerprint signal. A key can also be used to enable the motor vehicle functions. The motor vehicle functions can be enabled in two ways: by a fingerprint that is recognized as valid or by a key that is recognized as valid. Only one control element is provided for both these alternative means of identification. The same control element can continue to perform the functions usually associated with a key for starting the motor vehicle and activating the vehicle power supply even if the fingerprint method of identification is used. Control can be carried out in the same manner, despite the two alternative means of identification.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the control element has a rotatable and/or movable design for operating a switching means. The switching means can be used to activate motor vehicle functions such as xe2x80x9csupply voltage onxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cengine onxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cengine offxe2x80x9d. Because the control element requires either the key to be inserted into its receptacle or the user to place a finger against the fingerprint scanning surface for authorization release to take place, subsequent activation of the control element can start the motor vehicle as part of a standard operation.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides a signal detector that detects a signal transmitted by the immobilizer transponder located in the key and is integrated into the control element. For example, an antenna can be used as the signal detector. This antenna receives a code transmitted by the key transponder for the purpose of checking authorization. If the key is in its receptacle, the proposed antenna arrangement can ensure secure code transmission.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the fingerprint sensor can be structurally integrated into the control element. This allows the fingerprint sensor to be fixedly arranged opposite the fingerprint scanning surface, enabling secure input of the fingerprint signals.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the fingerprint sensor can be fixedly arranged opposite the mobile control element. The fingerprint signal can be input only if the fingerprint scanning surface located on the control element is covered by the fingerprint sensor. If multiple fingerprint scanning surfaces are provided on the control element for multiple fingers, suitable movement of the control element can be used to input these fingerprint signals consecutively by covering the fingerprint scanning surfaces consecutively with the fingerprint sensor. This further embodiment of the present invention may require only one fingerprint sensor to evaluate multiple fingerprint signals simultaneously.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the receptacle can be designed as a friction-locked and/or form-fitted connection with the key located in the receptacle so that moving the key also moves the control element. Because the control element also actuates the switching means, the user can use the key not only for identification, but also to activate the xe2x80x9cpower onxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cengine onxe2x80x9d functions, respectively.
The embodiments of the present invention can further retain the conventional means of operation, while adding a fingerprint-based method of identification.
The present invention provides a combination key and fingerprint based identification in a single control element that allows installation of the single control element at the same location as a conventional ignition lock and allows the installation to be handled in a conventional manner.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, operating the control element mechanically locks and/or unlocks another control element. This additional control element can be, for example, a steering wheel lock. This embodiment allows a user to activate and deactivate a further function in the conventional manner using the control element.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides a locking means that suppresses the control element movement as a function of the fingerprint signal and/or the key signal. Certain functions such as xe2x80x9cengine onxe2x80x9d can be mechanically triggered only if the fingerprint signal identifies an authorized user or a valid key is used. This embodiment further increases security to prevent unauthorized persons from starting the motor vehicle.
In embodiments of the present invention, multiple fingerprint scanning surfaces can be provided on the control element. This provision can enable multiple fingerprint signals to be evaluated as proof of authorization. If only one valid fingerprint triggers release, the vehicle can still be started even if what is ordinarily the xe2x80x9cfirstxe2x80x9d fingerprint cannot be evaluated due to injury, an adhesive bandage or the like, thus avoiding the need to place the finger or hand in any other additional position.